


Not Alone Anymore

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reads to Linda while she's trapped in the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone Anymore

Alex knew that Linda had to be lonely, locked up in that castle. She’d never been the princess, that had always been- no, don’t think about her, don’t even think her na-

_Anne._

Damn it all. Now she had to do something to distract herself or she’d destroy something. Either her image as a tough girl or something more physical, she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t like either possibility. It wasn’t like this dumb normal horse could give her any tips.

“No offence,” she said to the poor animal. It didn’t reply, of course. Now she really would be talking to herself if she tried to talk to it. She could understand now why Linda hadn’t wanted to get another horse after Meteor had disappeared. She’d just distracted herself by doing chores or reading.

“Reading,” Alex realised, grinning. “That’s how I can get my mind off it. If I’m trying to read to Linda, I won’t think about the only princess and I’m doing it again!” With a growl, she dismounted and ran to the manor’s library. Surely they’d have another copy of _Peter Pan_.

“Okay, now I’m reasonably sure that nobody in this will remind me of Anne,” she said to herself. “There’s no princesses here.” The book found, she once more climbed aboard her current steed and spurred him on towards the castle, trying to think about anything other than all things royal. It was an extremely difficult task, especially along the bridge that had probably been a moat once upon a time.

She didn’t like to admit that she was glad to hear Linda’s cries for help, but it brought her out of her daydreams better than anything else could.

“Linda,” she called out, walking towards the doors. “It’s me, Alex. Come sit on the other side of the door. Your side.”

“Alex?” She couldn’t hear Linda’s footsteps inside the castle, but the connection that linked all the Soulriders told her that she was coming closer.

“Yeah,” Alex replied. “I brought you something. I don’t know if you’ll want to hear it right now but it’s a safe, princess-free book, right?”

“Is it _Peter Pan_?” she asked. “My copy is missing a few pages but I still like it. Even if it was used to lure me here.”

“Yep,” said Alex. “I know you like this book. I know of some other books you like too but I don’t like to think about royalty right now. Even being here is hard for me.” She sat down with her back against the bars covering the door and chewed on her bottom lip. She wasn’t going to let herself cry, even if she was with a friend. It would be selfish, considering Linda’s current situation.

“I’m glad you came. Nobody comes near the castle except for Godfrey and the people who think there’s a ghost in the castle. I’m not a ghost, although if Dark Core had it their way I would be.” Linda’s voice was a little hoarse, not to mention tear-stained, but she really did sound happy.

“Well it’s not going to happen on my watch. Sabine’s gone, finally. This new girl showed up and Sabine just up and disappeared. It’s weird but I’m not going to question it. Maybe she’ll even be able to free you. Free all of us.” They both knew that it was a long way off still, but an end in sight was better than the alternative.

“I really hope so. I’m not like Anne, I can’t spend all my time in a castle,” said Linda, and then realised what she’d as soon as she heard Alex suck air in through her teeth.

“Don’t say her name,” she begged, voice rough from being on the verge of tears. “Please.”

“I’m sorry,” said Linda. “I’m so sorry, it just slipped out. These doors are really annoying when a friend is in pain and I can’t help her. Especially when it’s my fault.”

“You’re not the one who bottles up her feelings, it’s okay. Although you could probably get out if you had Meteor with you.” Alex wiped her eyes, angry at herself for crying.

“That’s probably true,” said Linda. “Now, why don’t you do what you came here to do? It’ll help take your mind off everything. Maybe it’ll help me sleep, too. It’s so dark in here.”

Alex didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. She just opened the book and started reading.


End file.
